School Pastimes Revealed
by 4701rose
Summary: Sawada Keito gets sleepy. And Youichi Minami gets antsy. What will happen? Written for Minami, because I couldn't find anything. M Rating just to be safe. I re-uploaded, so the edits should be there. A little bit of ShinKumi, because everyone knows they should have been together.


**Hello~~~! This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame! Flames are for pyromaniacs! I'm working on several others, but this one was finished first! Took me a whole bloody month… *grumble, grumble* Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Sawada Keito was tired. The celebration party for Noda's successful date-asking had been tiring enough, and then he ended up going up going with his twin to drop off the phone, which apparently belonged to Yankumi. Ojou. Kumiko. Whatever the hell we're calling her now.

Keith wasn't an idiot. Sure he wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box, but he knew people. So Keito knew, well before Shin did, that his brother was interested in the spunky math teacher. And Shin was still figuring it out. Kami-sama, that boy was thick.

Keito yawned hugely, attracting looks from his classmates and friends. Keito was NEVER tired. That was Shin's job. But today, Keito looked like he was falling asleep in his chair. Yankumi decided to let him sleep. Although that probably due more to the looks Shin was throwing her, rather than leniency, Keito thought wryly. He felt for those two, he really did. But right now he just wanted a nice long nap, preferable somewhere quiet.

Shin seemed to sense this, as they had lunch on the roof, away from all the rest. Kuma, Uchi and Minami followed them, the latter trailing behind. Really, Youichi thought, it should be illegal to look that cute. . .

Minami wasn't really surprised he liked guys. He was bi anyway. But falling for your friend and leader's twin brother? Youichi was fairly sure there was something that people would be 100% sure of. . .

The roof was nice, Keito decided, and promptly went to doze in the shadows, leaving the others to wonder (besides Shin), what Keito had been doing to get so sleepy. Keito was ignoring them, so the group shrugged and sat down to eat by the rail, careful to keep their voices down in both fear and respect of Shin's second. Really, Keito was nice n'all, but facing him in a fight was no small feat, if you lived to tell the tale.

Keito did not eat his bento, but managed to fall asleep in the shade, and Sawada didn't have the heart to wake his sleeping twin.

Therefor, Yamaguchi proceeded to whup them when they got back, until they told her that Keito was sleeping on the roof, and if she wanted him in class so badly, she could wake him herself. That shut her up right quick. Kami, but the stories she had heard. . .

Thus, Keito remained undisturbed throughout the rest of the school day, and somehow the sun's rays did not wake the sleeping boy. Keito slept on, blissfully unaware. However, by the time school was done for the day, everyone but Shin and Minami had forgotten the sleeping prince. Shin just got dragged away by class 3-D's over-the-top sensei, leaving Minami to stand on the steps to the roof, fearing for his very life.

Youichi gulped, prayed to any and all gods listening, steeled his nerves, and walked out onto the roof.

Keito awoke with the door, but kept his semblance of sleep to see who was there. His heart leapt into his throat because, sweet kami-sama, MINAMI WAS ON THE ROOF!?

Meanwhile, Minami had found Keito, in almost the exact same position they left him in. Briefly, Minami wondered over this minor miracle (A/N: It's not a miracle, the author just has a fetish for sleeping people), before starting towards the object of his affections. Kami, but does Keito look sexy as hell, all shadows and angles, brown hair askew and long lashes fluttering on tan cheeks. And right underneath it all, a pair of perfectly perfect pink lips begging to be kissed into oblivion. . . Unconsciously, Minami had started to lean in, and, realizing this, began to scramble back to some vestige of normalcy, redder than a tomato in cherry jello. Keito, however, would have none of that.

Right arm snapping to Minami's mess of bleached hair, Keito aggressively pulled Youichi down for a kiss, one that, for him at least, had years in the making.

Youichi froze upon contact. This could not be happening, he thought to himself, even as Keito's lips started moving against his. This has to be a dream, Youichi thought frantically, why would Keito be interested in guys, let alone HIM?! As if reading his thoughts, Keito pressed Youichi's front to his own, moaning in content.

Youichi blinked. Did Keito just, . . . moan? Apparently, as those sounds were continuing to pour out of the other boy's mouth, and Youichi found he liked them.

Satisfied, Keito dragged his tongue along Youichi's bottom lip, nipping playfully towards the end. Youichi jumped, the blush that had slowly died coming back with reinforcements, but opened his mouth, albeit hesitantly. Taking it for what it was, Keito happily explored Yuichi's mouth, caressing and inviting the other's tongue to play, thoroughly enjoying the younger boy's mewls. Youichi, as if sensing this, pressed himself closer, something Keito did not know was possible, and it seemed Youichi was trying to force his body to become one with his male counterpart. Keito smirked into the kiss, pleased.

The make-out continued for a while after that, getting softer and breathier as needs were met, until Youichi finally remembered that Shin was probably still waiting for them, and Keito reluctantly followed, eyeing Youichi's ass shamelessly. Youichi flushed.

Upon entrance to class 3-D, Youichi went from rosey pink to cherry red, slamming the door before dragging Keito away. When asked, Youichi merely muttered that Shin would be busy for a while yet, causing Keito to smirk. He had a feeling he knew EXACTLY why Yankumi called Shin in after-hours.

On the other side of the door, teacher and student wore matching blushes, although Shin's was a bit more smug than embarrassed. But both of them prayed to kami-sama the duo wouldn't tell anyone from school. They wouldn't. Because then people would ask why they were still there. . .

And what was the fun in that?

* * *

**Hope ya liked it! I'm trying to write in between classes, but Merlin's big fat ass, THAT WAS HARD TO WRITE!**

**And I had to type it in class. . . I wrote a lime in class. . . full room. . . *goes and cries in the corner***

**If you found this BEFORE I edited it, I sincerely apologize. Nobody should have to see that. Besides that, I have only to say that I am both disgusted and seriously shocked that I can write some semblance of porn. . .**

**PLE****Z PLEZ PLEZ REVIEW!**


End file.
